


Noelle's New Mommy

by DiaperGirlAlli



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Diapers, F/F, Futanari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 20:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19709179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiaperGirlAlli/pseuds/DiaperGirlAlli





	Noelle's New Mommy

Noelle was beet red as she walked into the girls’ restroom. She couldn’t believe how unlucky she was: the boys next to her were laughing and joking in class and _she_ got detention too? And to make matters worse, her diaper was full to bursting. She couldn’t risk a leak if she hit a bump on her ride home, so now she was in the middle of her worst nightmare: changing her diaper in public. Thankfully, it was late afternoon, nobody was around but faculty, and they had their own restroom. This was nerve wracking, but ultimately safe.

Or so she thought. She had just finished wiping up her messy butt when someone opened the door. Noelle froze, panicked. If she reached into her bag for a fresh diaper, this mystery person would certainly hear its crinkling. She thought to wait until they left, but if this was a janitor, she was screwed! Noelle fearfully thought through her options, each one less appealing than the one before it. Wait for this person to leave? Bad idea. Finish changing her diaper then act like nothing’s wrong? Definitely a bad idea; there’s no way she could dispose of her diaper, even if she did the impossible and managed to avoid making too much noise. Leave and go without padding? If she couldn’t hold it before, she’s certainly not gonna be able to now.

Noelle was at the end of her rope, seconds from bursting into tears when she smelled something from outside the stall. Something earthy… She knew that smell. She’d smelled it before when she went to an outdoor music festival. Noelle moved agonizingly slowly, until she could just barely see the person outside the stall through the gap between the door and its frame. There, sitting on the sink, was Susie: a blunt in one hand, and her cock in the other. 

Noelle marveled at the sight before her. Aside from the shock of seeing Susie here, smoking pot and idly jerking off on the sink when there was another stall right there, Noelle had a hard time prying her eyes away from Susie’s meat. Barely even half mast, Susie was at least 10 inches. If Noelle didn’t have a crush on Susie before, she certainly would now. Noelle looked down at her cock, which had grown fully erect at the magnificent scene in front of her. She knew she wasn’t huge by any means, but compared to Susie’s girth, Noelle’s 4 inches looked absolutely pathetic. 

As hard as it was to look away, Noelle knew she had to take advantage of Susie’s ragged panting. This was Noelle’s first time changing in public, so she had no experience trying to do so quietly, but she smiled to herself at her ability to use Susie’s feverish sounds to hide her crinkling diaper. Until, that is, she finished. That stupid, _stupid_ habit of hers to pat the front of her diaper after a change. Susie was breathing loudly, to be sure, but she was also obviously trying to be quiet, and it’d take more noise than what she was making to cover up Noelle’s idiotic habit. 

“Get out here,” Susie growled. “Don’t make me say it twice.”

Noelle’s eyes were wide with fear as she slowly opened the door and faced her longtime crush, her skirt still lying discarded on the floor in her stall. Susie’s eyes shot open, her shock a mirror of Noelle’s fear. When she spoke, all the edge had left her voice.

“Why are you wearing a diaper?”

Noelle’s breathing was shallowed and ragged. If she weren’t so terrified she was about to get pummeled by a girl she’d liked since middle school, she’d be sobbing over someone seeing her like this. She found herself oddly thankful that she was terrified, at least it was holding back the tears. That is, until she realized she was wetting herself. Like always, she didn’t know when she started, but, through her tears, she was vaguely aware of when she finished.

Susie had since put out her blunt and put her cock away. As if she could possibly finish after making a girl as sweet as Noelle cry like that. She walked right past her and grabbed her skirt from the stall floor. 

“Hey,” said Susie.

Noelle didn’t respond. Susie rolled her eyes, then immediately felt like an ass for doing so. Of course Noelle didn’t respond, she was too busy balling her eyes out cause she just pissed her pants in front of a classmate. Taking a deep breath, Susie tapped Noelle on the shoulder, snapping her out of her self-pity. Noelle looked at Susie like anything could send her into another fit. 

“Here’s your skirt,” said Susie. “Don’t worry, I’m not gonna tell anyone.”

Noelle shook like a leaf as she put her skirt back on, hiding her diaper.

“Why not,” Noelle asked, sniffling. “Wouldn’t you and your friends get a kick out of the straight A student that’s too stupid to get through potty training?”

Susie shrugged.

“I ain’t got nothing against you, I ain’t got nothing to gain out of ruining your life,” Susie answered, matter-of-factly. “Besides, you saw what I was doing, right? That’s enough to get me kicked out for good if you pull the trigger.”

Noelle sniffed, then nodded. She couldn’t believe how much sense Susie was making. Taking deep breaths, Noelle began putting her changing supplies back in her bag as she heard the door open and close behind her. When she went to throw her old diaper in the trash, she saw a folded-up piece of paper on the sink. Hands shaking, she unfolded the paper and squinted to read some truly terrible handwriting.

_Hey, if you liked what you saw, hit me up tonight._

And below that: an address.


End file.
